1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for forming a solid three-dimensional article from a liquid medium, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for forming a solid three-dimensional article from a liquid medium capable of solidification when subjected to prescribed energy, wherein the article can be formed in a rapid and expeditious manner as compared to prior known systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, apparatus for forming a solid three-dimensional article from a liquid medium capable of solidification when subjected to prescribed energy, are known in the prior art. For example, O. J. Munz U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,578 discloses a system for generating three-dimensional objects from a liquid medium by irradiating liquid layers with the aid of a computer program irradiation source and a translational mechanism. A similar arrangement is disclosed in the C. W. Hull U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330. Other arrangements of this general type are disclosed in an article by H. Kodama, entitled "Automatic Method for Fabricating a Three-Dimensional Plastic Model with Photo-Hardening Polymer", Review Scientific Instruments, Vol. 52, No. 11, November, 1981, pages 1770-1773, and an article by A. J. Herbert, entitled "Solid Object Generation", Journal of Applied Photographic Engineering 8 (4) August, 1982, pages 185-188. Other prior art of interest includes the Derywood U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,532, Symmes U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,234, Hummel U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,120, Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,707, Crivello U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,276 and Gates U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,514, and the British Patent No. 566,795 to Gates.
However, a need still exists for a method of and apparatus for forming a solid three-dimensional article from a liquid medium in a rapid and expeditious manner, with a minimum waste in time and material, and a primary purpose of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus.